The Kids Aren't Alright
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things are nowhere near as okay as Yukie let people believe... when her life starts to fall into a spiral, can she seek help or will the lives of her friends spiral too? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Using Isn't A Way To Make Things Better

_**5 hours earlier, NXT TakeOver Respect…**_

" _What do you mean she can't do it?!"_

" _I'm sorry but something's not right with her! I know in my heart that she's not feeling well, even if she won't admit it! Look, you're gonna have to take Mandy's spot in the triple threat iron woman match, okay?"_

 _Yukie felt nervous and angry but agreed… and left Hunter's office, reaching a nearby restroom._

 _She pulled a syringe out of her pocket, the syringe full of Meth… taking the cover off, she pulled her right sleeve up and put the needle in her arm before pressing the button._

 _Yukie's eyes glazed over slightly for a few seconds as she relaxed, letting the drugs effects kick in… she tossed the needle, bandaged her arm and pulled the arm sleeve up to hide the bandaged area after removing the hoodie._

" _Let's get this on the road… your opportunity is mine now, Mandy." Yukie whispered before she exited the restroom and got ready to head to the curtain._

 _But as the iron woman match continued, Bayley and Sasha noticed Yukie's behavior became increasingly erratic._

" _This is really fucking worrying." Bayley whispered, Sasha nodding in agreement as they grabbed Yukie and dragged her out of there which caused Yukie to scream and thrash around._

 _But they knew something was wrong…_

 **Present time…**

"Untie me, damn it!" Yukie screamed, still feeling the effects of her high.

"Where did you get the drugs?! What did you take, Crack, Meth, Heroin, what?!" Bayley responded angrily after punching a tied up Yukie.

"I didn't take anything, damn it!" Yukie yelled.

"Liar! You're high as a fucking kite, Yukie!" Sasha shouted.

"At least I was out in the ring tonight! I bet you anything that Mandy being pulled from the match 'for her health' is a fucking lie!" Yukie screamed as Bayley dialed Finn's number.

"Hey, where'd you and Sasha take Yukie?" Finn questioned.

"The hotel… Finn, she's high. She won't tell us where she got the drugs from either." Bayley explained, Finn turning onto his left side… only to find that Amanda wasn't in the bed with him and the restroom light was on.

"Hang on a second, Bayley…" Finn responded before he pulled himself up… he walked to the restroom and pushed the slightly open door and his eyes going wide with horror as he found a half conscious Amanda with blood soaked into her pajama pants.

Finn hung up and crouched down after grabbing a towel, pressing it to where she was bleeding and Amanda letting out a weak but clearly painful scream and Finn dialing 911 as Ashley ran into the room… and took the phone, relaying the information to the dispatcher as Finn held Amanda to him.

"You hang on… okay? You keep fighting, Mandy!" Finn responded quietly, his forehead to hers as tears fell from their eyes and she rested her right hand on his face, weak from the massive blood loss.

The hours dragged on as Amanda was in a private room, out cold from the anesthetic because of the surgery to remove the ruptured cyst… but then she started talking in her sleep.

"Yukie…" Amanda replied quietly, Ashley, John, Nikki and Finn looking at each other.

"That's also on my mind, where is she?" Ashley asked after she looked at Finn… before they saw Hiroki.

"You've seen your sister anywhere?" John questioned.

"Not since earlier. All I knew is that she had to fill in for Mandy." Hiroki explained.

"Mandy was hurting… we just thought it was her feeling sick but…" Finn explained before Hiroki looked at the hospital chart and his eyes widened.

"Holy fuck… Is she gonna be okay?" Hiroki questioned.

"Yeah, they just needed to remove the cyst…" Ashley replied before Amanda's eyes slowly opened and she and Hiroki hugged.

"Hey…" Amanda responded sleepily before they let go.

"How are you holding up?" Hiroki questioned quietly.

"Not really feeling any pain… but I'm still a bit out of it." Amanda answered before she looked around for Yukie, expecting her to barge in yelling and crying.

"I… I can't find her either. She was supposed to be doing a match in your place, but.. I don't know what's going on." Hiroki explained.

"I remember her screaming when Bayley and Sasha took her from the ring… her behavior bordered on erratic." Amanda replied as Finn lightly rested his right hand on her left wrist.

"Come on, when Yukie's screaming like that, she's probably gonna fight them backstage. But when you're released from the hospital and heading back, maybe Yukie will explain what happen and why she couldn't make it… Am I right or wrong here?" Hiroki responded.

"You're right but the only time Mandy's heard someone scream like that is when I was abusing drugs and alcohol." Ashley replied.

"My sister… on drugs? That doesn't sound like her at all. When she normally screams, it's always your boy over here giving her something to snack on before a fight and runs out there without caring in the world." Hiroki explained.

"We know but just think it over, okay? Ash is talking from experience and Mandy has helped friends get clean." John responded, Hiroki nodding.

At the same time, Yukie was still trying to get free.

"Oh stop it, you'll just wear yourself out!" Bayley responded.

"What am I supposed to do? Stay and sit like a normal girl? Hell no! Now, let me go!" Yukie explained, before she managed to flip herself down onto the floor.

"I'm worried too… go check on her, I've got this." Sasha whispered before she and Bayley hugged and Bayley grabbed her keys and left. When the door was closed and locked, Sasha pulled Yukie up. "You tip over again, you're gonna stay like that." She replied.

"Please… just let me go. You don't know what I'm going through at the moment. Can I at least head back home?" Yukie questioned.

"It's withdrawals… and you're not staying somewhere alone, Mandy-" Sasha responded, Yukie yelling in frustration.

"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy… it's always about her… what about my wants and needs? I've been in this Balor Club bullshit for like almost a year, and what do I get?! Nothing!" Yukie yelled, before she managed to break her left hand free without Sasha knowing… until she punched her in the face. "And now… Its the Year of The Dragon's turn. And I will burn down the whole club no matter what!" She explained, while finally breaking free and knocking out Sasha with her foot to the face.

When Sasha regained consciousness, she found herself in the ER with Bayley nearby.

"Damn, that hurt…" Sasha muttered as Bayley helped her sit up.

"You're concussed… no idea where she is but the cops are looking." Bayley responded before they saw Baron walk in. "You better hope the cops find your ex before we do!" She replied angrily.

"Chill out, she not going to go that far. Because Yukie is always stubborn. She'll probably head back home and thinking that everything will be peachy. But with her like this, I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Baron explained.

"I say let her go to jail, she's clearly not gonna willingly go to rehab!" Sasha snapped at Baron, who was startled.

"Okay, let's give her a chance. Me, and those tiny friends of her will try and get it through her head, but she doesn't… we'll get her out of our lives for good." Baron responded.

' _This better fucking work!'_ Bayley thought.

She was having some serious doubts.


	2. Walking Through Hell

Amanda pressed the button on her phone to send Seth to voicemail before hearing the door open and her and Finn seeing Baron walk in.

"How'd you find out?" Amanda asked.

"My ex's brother still got my number in his phone. Anyway… I got a question for you, Mandy. Do you know what's going on with Yukie at the moment?" Baron responded.

"Yeah, she's high out of her fucking mind! Bayley called me and told me that Yukie attacked Sasha!" Finn replied.

"Okay, calm the hell down, Balor. Even though Yukie is like this, we have to get into her little stubborn mind the next time we see her. Right now, she could be getting another bag or heading back home, waiting for you two." Baron explained.

"Fuck, she's gonna find the gun!" Amanda muttered, Baron's eyes widening in shock.

"Please tell me that the gun is somewhere she can't reach." Baron responded.

"In a safe downstairs that only opens when either me of Mandy put our hand against the scanner. Beretta 71." Finn explained.

"That's good. She'll be unarmed when we find her. I'll come with you two when Mandy is out of the hospital, and head over there to see if Yukie's there first." Baron explained.

Amanda managed to get comfortable again, seeing a text from Seth.

' _Why aren't you answering my calls?! Where's Ashley?!'_

"He's making a habit of completely missing the point." Finn responded.

At the same time, Hiroki and Ashley were looking around for Yukie.

"Any idea who would give her whatever she's taking?" Hiroki asked.

"In the industry, it's not that hard to find a dealer. We're not too far removed from the time that drug use was blatant in the locker room." Ashley answered.

"Well, who could have given her the stuff? She's been acting like this, since she lost her contenders match to Mandy a few months ago." Hiroki explained.

"She has and that's scary… brought back bad flashbacks of Jeff's 89 second rematch against Sting four years ago." Ashley replied before they heard an argument.

"You're slowly killing yourself!" Dakota yelled as she had Yukie in a chokehold.

"Off me!" Yukie managed to say, before scratching Dakota's face.

Dakota slammed Yukie against the wall, Yukie falling limp to the ground as Ashley and Hiroki ran to them.

"You alright?" Ashley asked.

"Just a few scratches… any idea who gave this to her so I can go break their neck?!" Dakota explained, handing a bag of Meth to Hiroki.

"Mine!" Yukie screamed as she snatched the bag out of his hands, running through the downtown area.

She tripped and fell after losing them… and the bag fell down the storm drain nearby.

"Damn it!" Yukie cried, before getting back up to her feet.

When she got back to the townhouse, she crashed out… when she woke up, she saw Amanda, Finn and Baron… and Finn was holding Amanda upright.

"Welcome home, you two." Yukie greeted after yawning. "And Baron, what a nice surprise. Do you want me to make you three something to eat? Curry with rice or whatever?" She questioned, acting normal.

"I'll eat after getting cleaned up… don't try to escape because despite being in a hospital for three days, I will kick your ass." Amanda replied, Finn helping her up the stairs as Baron locked the doors and bullet proof windows.

"What? What are you three talking about?" Yukie questioned, as she rubbed her eyes.

"While you were flying high, Mandy was in the hospital and had to have surgery to remove a ruptured ovarian cyst. No damage to the ovary, surprisingly." Baron responded, Yukie turning startled.

"Oh no… so that's what happened? Damn it... I was busy helping my mom when it happened. Chihiro had a school play that night during the fight, and Sasha and Bayley helped me out by carrying me towards my car. And I left out of there in a instant." Yukie said before heading towards the kitchen and decided to make coffee.

"So the hard way then…" Baron responded quietly before walking over.

Yukie screamed out as Baron picked her up over his shoulder, taking her back to the couch and dropping her on it.

"What are you doing?! I'm not having reunion sex with you on this damn couch, Baron!" Yukie explained, before getting back up and headed back into the kitchen, pouring a cup for herself.

Baron picked her back up and took her to the couch, cuffing her to it.

"You're staying there until you dry out! She nearly died and you were shooting up!" Baron responded angrily.

"No, I wasn't, Mr. Lone Wolf. And I don't see why this is gonna change anything, you might as well let me go and drink my coffee so I can do my normal busy." Yukie explained.

"Sasha told me that you assaulted her! So stop lying!" Baron replied.

"You know what? Your anger has improved, since we had sex on this couch. Why don't we get busy, if you know what I mean." Yukie responded, winking at him before lifting up her left leg and wrapping it around his right to pull him in close.

"No. You need to get clean." Baron responded, Yukie untangling her leg from his.

"Why are you saying that? I'm not even on drugs. In fact why am I talking to you when I'm supposed to be talking to those short people who are probably fucking in my room for the second time?!" Yukie explained.

"The time you said you caught them was a dream and secondly, Mandy just got out of the hospital, she's sore down there! You know Finn would wait until she heals fully!" Baron replied.

"Boo hoo, like I give a flying fuck about those two." Yukie said, looking away.

After Amanda was cleaned off, Finn helped Amanda out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her before turning the shower off and closing the glass door.

"Are they fighting like cats and dogs downstairs?" Amanda replied as Finn grabbed the other towel and helped dry Amanda's limbs off before ringing the water out of her shoulder length chestnut hair.

"Yeah. I'd hate to suggest it but we should call Yukie's father if things get too out of control." Finn responded after helping Amanda to the bed and helping her sit down.

"That crazy old fucker would probably just let her stay on the drugs!" Amanda replied after pulling on a pair of underwear and fuzzy pajamas pants before stripping the towel off of her body and pulling a hunter green tank top on before Finn went to go get cleaned off himself.

When he was in pajamas, he heard Amanda walk back in and saw a bruise on her face.

"She fucking hit you?!" Finn responded after grabbing a gel pack and pressing it to Amanda's face.

"And I punched her right after that." Amanda replied, revealing scrapes on her middle and index fingers from the force of the punch.

Yukie opened her eyes again, seeing Ashley.

"What now?" Yukie questioned quietly.

"You completely crashed out… been there, done that, felt like hell the morning after." Ashley answered.

"Is that supposed to make me laugh?" Yukie questioned.

"I'm not trying to be funny, I'm saying that drug abuse is a walking hell! Especially when you've got a tiny friend with a mean side she rarely lets out!" Ashley replied, Yukie seeing that Ashley had scars on her jaw from Amanda breaking it.

"Yeah, I realized that. But I'm not afraid of her, when I see her again… I promise you my foot will be… far up her ass!" Yukie explained, yelling the last part.

"You can hardly stand up in the state you're in, let alone hit anyone!" Ashley replied before putting duct tape on Yukie's mouth. "That's only gonna come off when you get hungry or thirsty!" She replied.

She hated drastic measures but she was running out of ideas.


	3. Life Is A Rough Road At Times

_**11/1/04, Shirabuki Residence…**_

 _Hiro walked by the room and the strange scent caught his attention. He busted the door down as Amanda had taken a hit of the joint and put it out in disgust at the sharpness of it._

" _What the hell are you doing smoking in my house?! No wonder you're a bad influence on my daughters!" Hiro retorted._

" _I'm never trying that stuff again… it's homegrown weed. And how am I the bad influence?" Amanda responded as she drank what was left in her beer bottle to get the taste out of her mouth._

" _You keep coming into our house unannounced and trying to turn my daughters into bad influences. I've could have you thrown out of my house and in jail if you were doing this stuff to Yukie and especially my four year old daughter!" Hiro explained angrily._

" _Maybe you oughta take off the fucking blinders and look at the sign!" Amanda responded before Hiro saw the 'Yukie's room! Keep Out My Greens!' sign on the door._

" _You've probably put it up there, my daughter isn't a smoker." Hiro explained._

" _You're fucking deluded!" Amanda replied before jumping out of the way as Hiro ran at her… but in the chaos, she had clipped her left ankle and Hiro snatched her up by her hair at the same time Hiroki ran in._

" _Dad, what are you doing?! Let her go!" Hiroki yelled, pulling Hiro off of Amanda… who limped to the bedroom window and opened it before she jumped out, the two running to it to see Amanda pull herself up and half run, half limp across the fields. "Mandy, stay there, I'm calling for help!" He called out._

" _You will do no such thing!" Hiro retorted._

" _Dad, she's hurt!" Hiroki yelled before he left, finding Amanda in the fields and holding back her hair as she threw up._

" _I'm alright… old man just busted up my ankle." Amanda responded after she stopped and straightened up to her height. "Hey, you know Yukie has a pot garden in her closet?" She replied._

" _What?! That's it, I'm burning that tonight. But is she selling drugs?" Hiroki questioned, as he pulled out his phone._

" _Probably." Amanda responded as Hiroki's phone call was answered._

 _Ashley met up with them as the two helped Amanda to her home, thankful no one was home._

 _But they would keep an eye on her…_

 **Present time,** _ **10/11/15…**_

Amanda walked back upstairs to Finn, who held her.

"Any luck?" Finn asked.

"No… she keeps talking about how I screwed her over and when I confronted her on it, she shut up." Amanda responded before they saw Baron.

"You have any luck?" Finn questioned.

"Don't ask me. Look what she did." Baron responded, before showing bite marks on his hand.

"What the hell has gotten into her? Whatever pissed her off, the drugs fueled her anger." Amanda responded as she fixed up Baron's right hand, before hearing the chair that Yukie was tied down to, making noise.

"Will one of you untie me?!" Yukie screamed.

"Not until the withdrawals stop!" Amanda responded.

"When I get my damn hands on you, you will be six feet under!" Yukie screamed.

"Now that I think about it, her anger does seem personal." Baron replied.

"I don't remember doing anything to piss her off." Finn responded.

"Me either." Amanda replied.

Yukie looked up as Seth and Ashley walked in, Ashley closing and locking the door.

"Before you start, I already know you've been abusing drugs." Seth explained.

"No, I'm not. And when I get untied, I'm calling the police." Yukie explained.

"We're trying to help you dry out so you can stop terrorizing people. And good luck getting free, I tied those knots myself." Ashley replied before they saw Amanda, Finn and Baron… and Amanda whispered to Ashley, who responded with "Yeah, he's on his way here." before Yukie heard a car outside.

Yukie saw Hunter walk in and knew that he was pissed.

"You're suspended until you complete rehab." Hunter replied after cutting the ropes and taking Yukie to the car before they left, Baron looking to Finn and Amanda.

"Are you sure that was a great idea? I mean, Yukie in the backseat while Hunter is driving?" Baron questioned.

"Sean Waltman was in the driver's seat so Hunter can hold her down… he's dealt with Waltman and Scott Hall while they were high, he can handle Yukie." Amanda replied before Finn helped her sit down as he and the others saw Amanda struggle to stay standing.

"Ashley explained what happened to you, we should've called Hunter sooner." Seth replied.

"I'll heal. Don't worry." Amanda responded.

At the rehab center, Yukie looked around the room she had to stay in after getting cleaned off in the center's shower room and redressed.

"Mandy, why did you resort to this?" Yukie muttered, before laying down on the bed. "It will be complete hell, while I plan an escape from this jail." She responded, while looking around her room.

 _ **10/22/15...**_

At the next NXT event Amanda was cleared to attend, she saw an incoming video call and answered it… and saw Hiroki.

"Hey." Amanda replied.

"Well, you've finally done something worthless in your life. That's good, I love to hear more about it." Hiroki responded.

"Don't be a grouch, alright? Your sister needs help to beat her addiction!" Amanda replied.

"She never had an addiction, the addiction was you and that loser boyfriend of yours! Never got recognized, because of you. Always breaking her heart, because of you… I blame you, Cena! You have no damn feelings." Hiroki explained.

"She doesn't want me around so I found professional help for her! I saw first hand what drug addiction does to people, Ashley and Jeff almost died countless times because of it yet look at them, they're sober and staying that way! And you want to say that I have no heart, you were the one constantly turning me away when I showed up back home after Randy nearly killed me, Hiroki! Yukie needs to get clean… and you need to take off the rose colored glasses because everything is not fine, you little prick!" Amanda responded angrily before she hung up, blocked Hiroki's number and looked up to see a startled Alexa.

"I've never seen you so mad." Alexa replied.

"Stress and a lot of it." Amanda responded before she left the hallway.

Amanda put her earbuds in her ears after plugging them in and activating Spotify, _Eve Of Destruction_ by Barry McGuire blaring through her ears as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes… and Baron walked by and saw she was in stress relief mode as he heard her singing softly.

' _Finn, need your help, Mandy's singing 60s songs again.'_ Baron texted.

' _On my way.'_ Finn responded before he found Amanda and took her into his arms, Amanda closing out Spotify and putting her earbuds in her pocket as Baron walked over to them.

"Are you okay, Mandy?" Baron questioned.

"Hiroki and I had a fight, he's convinced Yukie's okay." Amanda responded.

"Well, she's not. She needs the help more than drugs. We'll try and see her soon, but not now." Baron explained.

"Yeah and hopefully she doesn't try to rip our heads off." Amanda replied as she blinked for a second, Baron noticing that she was wearing teal mascara and double winged eyeliner… and knew it was a subconscious way of keeping the old Yukie close.

"The Yukie that you grew up with is still there, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"I know she is." Amanda replied as she leaned against him. _'Somewhere buried deep under the rage.'_ She thought.

She really hoped it wasn't too late to save Yukie from destruction.


End file.
